Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes
by Ginevra Weasley Potter Black
Summary: Harry deberá encontrar los Horcruxes que le faltan para acabar con la guerra...
1. De vuelta a casa

Capitulo 1 Devuelta a casa. 

Había terminado otro año en Hogwarts. Los alumnos corrían por la sala común buscando sus cosas que, habitualmente, dejaban tiradas por ahí. Todos estaban ansiosos por volver a sus casas; era una época difícil. La vuelta a casa significaba para muchos la tranquilidad de ver a sus familias bien, mientras que para otros, era volver a una casa y a una familia destruida.

Ese año no había sido muy bueno para él. Lo que sucedía en el exterior lo afectaba directamente como protagonista, una profecía hecha hace muchos años por una adivina en la que casi nadie creía, a un profesor que él realmente admiraba, lo marcaba como el que debía terminar con una guerra que se había llevado a mucha gente a su alrededor; muchos de ellos muy importantes como para olvidarlos así no más.

Aunque todos los suyos habían logrado mantenerse a salvo ese año, las cosas no habían sido fáciles. A él y sus amigos los había atacado un profesor que supuestamente debía protegerlos (los había atacado solo en apariencia, pero aun así el muchacho de ojos verdes no confiaba en él), habían matado al director del colegio (eso era lo que todos creían, pero solo la "Orden Del Fénix", él y sus amigos sabían que nada de eso era verdad, él estaba vivo y muy bien escondido) y sabía que el final se acercaba, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a él, la batalla final con El Innombrable, como lo llamaba la gente, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y a pesar de que casi toda su vida estaba marcada por estos pensamientos, en ese momento estaba sentado en su sillón favorito de la sala común de su casa, Gryffindor, y no pensaba en nada de eso.

-Harry ¿no viste mi ajedrez mágico?- le dijo su mejor amigo Ron Weasley

-... - Harry no respondió.

-Harry... -

El muchacho estaba mirando fijo a una chica pelirroja que conocía hace mucho tiempo, pero su amigo no sé dio cuenta. La verdad era que Ron era el más distraído de todo el colegio.

-¡¡¡Harryyyyyy!!!- le gritó el pelirrojo mientras lo golpeaba

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry mientras se frotaba el brazo donde lo había golpeado Ron.

-¿Qué miras? Si no te conociera diría que miras a alguna chica.- Dijo con carita maliciosa.

-¡Cállate quieres! cualquiera que te escuche va a pensar que no me gustan las mujeres.-

-Tranquilo, todos saben que tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar. Además no necesitan escucharlo de mí, todos sospechan que no te gustan las mujeres... eres el único de nosotros que no corre chicas por ahí, el único que no vuelve tarde por las noches, el único... -

-¡¡¡¡Bueno!!!!- gritó Harry. -¡¡Ya entendí!!. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que si no ando por ahí correteando mujeres es por que no me interesan las que se fijan en mi porque soy "Harry Potter". Yo quiero una chica que se acerque a mí por ser solo Harry.- dijo con la mirada perdida otra vez en la misma dirección.

-Si, ya lo sé. Era un chiste. En fin, ¿Qué mirabas?-

-Nada.- mintió -¿Qué querías?-

-No encuentro mi ajedrez mágico, ¿No lo viste?-

-Si buscas esto, te sugiero que la próxima vez que lo uses, lo guardes con más cuidado.- dijo una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado con cara de pocas pulgas.

-¡Gracias Hermione!, Eres una maravilla.- Dijo Ron y se alejo rápido para evitar el sermón de Hermione sobre lo desordenado que era y que ella no era ni su madre ni su mucama para arreglar sus cosas.

-Harry, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione que lo observaba preocupada. Harry no le contestó. Se había quedado mirando la escalera por donde la pelirroja que le había llamado la atención hacía unos minutos había desaparecido.

-¡¡Harry!!- Gritó. Harry sobresaltado la miró asustado y le dijo

-¿Tú también me vas a gritar hoy?-

-¿Quién más te ha gritado?-

-Ron-

-¿Y por qué te gritó?-

-Yo que sé Hermione... ¿Qué querías?-

-¿Qué mirabas?- preguntó esta con sonrisa burlona.

-Nada- le respondió Harry bastante serio.

Hermione no lo había visto mirando a la chica, (al menos eso creía) y era mejor que se cuidara; ella no era como Ron, si lo veía tan concentrado en la pelirroja sé daría cuenta que algo raro había en eso, algo que ni siquiera él podía explicar aún.

-En fin. Venía a decirte que acabo de recibir una lechuza de mis padres en la que me decían que por fin consiguieron una casa cerca de "La Madriguera" así que este verano estaremos más cerca... -

-Querrás decir que TÚ estarás más cerca, por que yo tendré que estar hasta el día de mi cumpleaños con mis QUERIDOS TÍOS por ordenes del profesor Dumbledore- interrumpió Harry. -Ni estando muerto me deja en paz.- Gruñó.

-Harry, no hables así. Él solo quiere lo mejor y lo más seguro para ti. Cuando cumplas los años vendrás ¿No? Además en unas semanas será el casamiento de Bill Y Fleur y vas a ir. Te veré allí-

-Si, claro que si.- dijo -Creo que este verano extrañare "La Madriguera" más que nunca- esto último lo dijo sin pensar y con un tonito soñador que jamás había usado, y al instante se dió cuenta de su error al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y rezó por que su amiga no se diera cuenta de su equivocación. Pero no fue así. Hermione, a diferencia de Ron, estaba siempre muy atenta y rara vez se le escapaba un detalle por lo que no tardó en preguntar con suspicacia...

-¿Y por qué vas a extrañar tanto "La Madriguera" este verano?-

Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto. Tenía que usar su imaginación al máximo para poder inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que Hermione no se diera cuenta de nada. Y todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Y por qué crees tú?- dijo.

-No lo sé, Tú dime- Contesto Hermione sonriendo.

Harry la miró como si sintiera que explicarle eso sería un insulto a su inteligencia, pero en realidad lo que buscaba eran unos segundos más para pensar que decir y al fin se le ocurrió.

-Hermione, he pasado los últimos 15 años de mi vida deseando salir de la casa de mis tíos para siempre y ahora que me falta tan poco para tener la mayoría de edad el tiempo se va a hacer más lento y me voy a desesperar. Además, ahora que sé que tú estarás cerca y que seguro vas a pasar más tiempo en la casa de Ron que en la tuya, otra vez me voy a sentir solo. Al menos tú y él van a estar juntos todo el verano- dijo señalando a su amigo que hablaba con Neville -y yo, en cambio, voy a estar con mi INSOPORTABLE PRIMITO-

-Bueno Harry, no será mucho tiempo. Es cuestión de aguantar dos meses más. Tú sabes lo importante que es que pases este último tiempo con tu tía. Luego podrás mudarte y lo importante es que ya no tendrás que volver. Por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te vallas de ahí? ¿Dónde vas a vivir?-

-No lo sé. Tengo cuatro ideas diferentes en mente; el problema es que tres de ellas no me convencen y la cuarta es imposible.-

-¿Y cuáles son esas ideas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a decidir.-

-Dudo que puedas ayudarme, pero... 1°- comenzó a enumerar Harry -Puedo mudarme a Grimmauld Place, pero la sola idea de vivir en esa casa, sabiendo cuanto la odiaba Sirius, no sé, no creo que pueda pasar allí más de una noche; puedo irme a mi casa en el "Valle de Godric". ¡Claro que puedo!, si no tuviéramos en cuenta que la casa esta en ruinas, según me dijo Remus, y además que el guardián secreto de la casa sigue siendo Colagusano que es la mano derecha del psicópata que me quiere asesinar desde que era un niño de un año; los padres de Ron me enviaron una lechuza hace unos días diciéndome que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para que me mudara con ellos en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Es más, creo que Ron me dijo que le habían dicho a Dumbledore que me iría directamente a su casa este verano y que me instalaría definitivamente con ellos si yo quería, pero Dumbledore les dijo que tenia que pasar los dos meses que faltaban para mi cumpleaños en casa con mi tía. Y por último, lo imposible, había pensado que por fin podría vivir solo, sin depender de nadie. Después de todo mis padres no me dejaron en la calle y además sería tan solo un mes, luego volvería al colegio y tendría un año para pensar que hacer; ¿pero no necesito decirte por que eso es imposible no?-

Hermione hizo un intento por hablar pero Harry estaba tan entusiasmado con su descargo que no vió a la chica y siguió desahogándose.

-Ya me imagino... Dumbledore, Remus, Tú, La Señora Weasley, Ron, El Señor Weasley, Ginny... - al decir este último nombre se detuvo. ¿De verdad la pequeña Weasley se preocuparía si él decidiera vivir solo? ¿La pelirroja se seguiría preocupando por él como antes o ya no le importaría tanto?

Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a decir- ¿Te imaginas a todos poniendo el grito en el cielo por qué quiero vivir solo? Habría 500.000 aurores en la puerta de mi casa para que nada me suceda, la "Orden del Fénix" viviría conmigo para cuidarme, la señora Weasley y tú me mandarían lechuzas cada hora para saber si comí, si hice mi tarea... - ante este comentario Hermione se sintió ofendida y cuando fue a abrir la boca para replicar Harry no la dejó.

-y Ron se la pasaría en mi casa diciéndome que organicemos una "fiestita" para conocer chicas, ya que ahora tiene la manía de demostrarle a todos que me gustan las mujeres. Creo que esta más preocupado por su reputación que por la mía.- Hermione rió -Hace unos días me dijo que si no me busco una mujer, pronto van a creer que somos pareja-

Hermione no pudo más que reírse de su amigo.

-Ya, hablando en serio Harry, eso de vivir solo es una locura, igual que eso de irte al "Valle de Godric", con las cosas como están... tienes razón, yo te mandaría una lechuza cada hora pero solo para asegurarme que estés bien.-

Harry se sintió bien al oír eso. Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por él tanto como lo hacia él por ellos.

-Lo de la casa de Sirius es comprensible, aunque allí estarías seguro y además tendrías a la "Orden... " a tu alrededor todo el día. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la casa de Ron? Tú adoras esa casa y además dices que esa es casi tu propia familia. Tú mismo dijiste que este verano extrañarías la casa más que ningún otro.- sonrió.

Otra vez estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Hermione por que no quería ir? Era verdad que él amaba esa casa y que estaba muy a gusto allí, pero no podía decirle a ella la verdadera razón. Definitivamente no podía decirle que no podía mudarse allí por Ginny. No sabia que le pasaba con ella, pero no podía volver a "La Madriguera" hasta no saber por que razón se quedaba mirándola como un tonto cada vez que ella estaba cerca; Y, obviamente, no le podía dar esa razón a Hermione.

-Es que tú no entiendes. Ya no quiero molestar. En esa casa me adoptaron como un hijo más y yo no puedo permitir que me mantengan viviendo allí sin colaborar en nada. Yo con una pequeña fortuna debajo de Londres y viviendo de ellos como si nada.-

-Pues mejor te dejas de hablar estupideces antes de que mi hermana te escuche, le cuente a mi madre por que no quieres vivir con nosotros y mi madre te rompa los huesos por idiota.- dijo Ron que acababa de escuchar a Harry.

-Y será mejor que se muevan señoritas si no quieren ir arrastrando sus baúles hasta Hogsmeade, en 10 minutos salen los carruajes.- dijo Dean.

Harry miró a este último con furia. No sabía bien por que pero desde hacía unos cuantos meses sentía un odio enorme cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Algo que antes no le sucedía.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con ella... - dijo en vos muy baja. Dean era novio de Ginny desde Enero. Hermione sonrió. Harry notó la reacción de su amiga y deseó en lo más profundo de su corazón que esa sonrisa no se debiera a su comentario.

Tomaron sus baúles y los tres salieron rápido a tomar uno de los últimos carruajes que quedaban.


	2. En el expreso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 2 En el expreso De Hogwarts. 

Ya en el andén, los chicos vieron a Hagrid, el guardabosque, y se alejaron de Neville y de Dean (de este último Ron y Harry se alejaron con bastante alegría) y fueron a saludarlo.

-Otro año que se va- dijo Hagrid.

-Si, y también este año te vamos a extrañar mucho- dijo Ron.

-Mentiroso- bromeó Hagrid.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? De verdad te voy a extrañar.- Le dijo Ron con cara de angelito.

-¿Me extrañaras a mí o a las chicas del colegio?-

-¡¡¡Me ofendes!!!- dijo Ron con cara de enojado –Sabes que seguiré corriendo chicas en el pueblo. Ellas lograrán que me olvide de las chicas del colegio-

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ron menos Hermione que, obviamente, decía que Ron era un mujeriego inmaduro que jamás cambiaría. Aunque Harry sabía que su enojo se debía más a los celos de la chica que a la condición de "Don Juan" que había adoptado Ron ese año.

Luego de que Ron y Hermione se despidieran de Hagrid y subieran al tren, el guardabosque miró a Harry y le dijo

-Dos meses más... se termina la tortura. ¿Estás contento, no?-

-Sí... -

-Que raro.-

-¿Qué es lo raro?-

-Que no pareces estar tan contento como me imaginé-

Hagrid conocía tan bien a Harry como Ron y Hermione y sabía que irse de la casa de sus tíos era lo que más deseaba. Pero la preocupación en la que se había hundido hace un tiempo no lo dejaba disfrutar de la idea de ser libre. No saber a donde iría a vivir lo preocupaba bastante, pero más lo preocupaba que la única opción era vivir en la casa de los Weasley, y eso no lo ayudaría a resolver sus dudas sobre Ginny.

-No es que no este contento, es que... -

-¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó Hagrid.

Harry al ver en su amigo esa cara de preocupación, intento tranquilizarlo y le dijo

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, estoy bien.- le dió un abrazo y se subió al tren que partiría en cualquier momento.

Hagrid se acercó al compartimiento que Ron y Hermione habían escogido y en el que Harry acababa de entrar y le dijo

-Harry, por casualidad, ¿esto tiene que ver con alguna...?- No terminó la frase pero Harry entendió que quería saber si era por alguna chica que estaba así. Y para decepción de Hagrid y para confirmación de Hermione, Harry solo asomó la cabeza por la ventana y cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y con una sonrisa más que cómplice le gritó

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. Nos veremos pronto- y se sentó en su asiento.

-¿De que hablaba Hagrid?- pregunto Hermione.

-De nada importante, sabes como se preocupa por nosotros-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, si esta todo en orden nosotros nos vamos a hacer la ronda. En cuanto terminemos, volvemos. ¿Estarás bien Harry?-

-Sí Hermione. Además si quiero ir al baño espero a Ron para que me acompañe. No sea cosa que me valla a perder.-

-Que gracioso. Si quieres le puedo decir a alguno de los chicos que te haga compañía para que no te aburras. Puedo decirle a Dean que venga si tú quieres- dijo la castaña con una ironía muy marcada. Estaba confirmado, Hermione sabia más de lo que le convenía al moreno.

-No, gracias. Seguramente esta ocupado- le contestó sin muchas ganas.

-Si es verdad. Ese idiota seguro esta ocupado con mi hermanita, vallamos pronto a hacer la ronda para que lo encuentre y le rompa los dientes.-

_-"Rómpele algunos por mí"-_ pensó Harry y al instante se dió cuenta que no tenía motivos para reaccionar así. Evidentemente su confusión era enorme. Tenía que saber que le pasaba con Ginny lo antes posible.

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían por la relación de Ginny y Dean, una voz conocida lo sacó de sus sueños.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro- se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ron. -¿Por qué no estás con tus amigas?-

-Ron, ¿yo te pregunto que haces tú en los pasadizos del colegio y por qué tus amigos no están contigo?-

-No, pero... -

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa. Además no hablaba contigo, le preguntaba a Harry. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?-

-Sí, claro.- Dijo Harry -Pasa. Dame tu baúl. Te ayudo, es muy pesado-

-Gracias, al menos hay un caballero en este tren.- dijo la chica, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano. -Me he cruzado con cientos de idiotas que en lugar de ayudarme me preguntaban si estaba pesado, o que quien llevaba a quien... -

-Que idiotas- dijo Harry y subió el baúl junto con el suyo.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara. El equipaje de Ginny se había abierto y dejó caer unas cuantas cosas para tener una excusa para esconder su cara en el suelo, lo más lejos posible del campo visual de Hermione. Pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Automáticamente, Ginny estaba de rodillas junto a él ayudándolo a levantar sus cosas.

-Lo siento... es que estaba abierto, no me di cuenta.-

-No importa, no me di cuenta que lo traía abierto. Si no era por ti podría haber perdido algo. Gracias- dijo la pelirroja. Y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de la chica.

Ginny notó la reacción de Harry y se sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era ella, Ginny, ¿Porqué se sonrojaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso...? No. Seguro eran ideas suyas. Harry jamás... ¿O sí? No. Definitivamente era su imaginación. Miró a Hermione y esta le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y dijo...

-Vamos Ron. Debemos hacer la ronda. Además, ya sabemos que dejamos a Harry en buenas manos.-

Y sin lugar a replica, ni de Ginny ni de Harry, se llevo a Ron de un brazo.

Se habían quedado solos. Harry, que jamás se había sentido así en presencia de Ginny, comprendió de repente porque ella huía durante los primeros tiempos, cuando todos decían que la pequeña Ginny estaba enamorada de él. El caso era que no lograba comprender ¿Por qué? Sencillamente no podía estar enamorado de Ginny. Ella, durante el último año, se había convertido en su amiga, la hermana de su mejor amigo, una Weasley, era como su hermana menor, era como Hermione, era solamente ella, no podía haberse enamorado de Ginny. Pero ahí estaba, sentado enfrente de la chica, y no le salían las palabras. Solo la miraba.

Mientras ella terminaba de arreglar sus cosas en una mochila que llevaba en su mano para no tener que pedirle a Harry que bajara su baúl otra vez, no se daba cuenta de que el muchacho la miraba. Y al darse vuelta lo vió. En el mismo momento que lo miró, Harry bajó la mirada como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Ginny se sintió mal. Por un momento pensó que Harry por fin se había fijado en ella, pero no. Tenia razón cuando pensó que solo había sido su imaginación cuando hacia unos minutos había tenido la loca idea de que Harry se había sonrojado por ella.

Se habían quedado en silencio. Un silencio fatal para ambos. Ginny miraba por la ventanilla los campos ingleses que ya empezaban a mostrarse. Harry jugaba con el botón de su camisa. Luego de esos eternos minutos, ambos decidieron romper el silencio, pero con tanta suerte que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ginny-

-Harry-

No pudieron evitar reírse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny.

-No, las damas primero, soy un caballero ¿Lo olvidaste?- dijo Harry.

-Solo quería preguntarte como pasaste el año.-

-Bien, bueno tú sabes que tener un año normal no es lo mío-

Ella sonrió.

Era verdad, para Harry tener un año normal era un año lleno de complicaciones y malas noticias. Y ese no había sido la excepción.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Harry.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no estas con tus compañeras?-

-Si te molesto, solo dime y me voy- Dijo Ginny en broma

-No, no me molestas. Me gusta que estés aquí conmigo.- Había hablado de más. -Así no estoy solo. Es solo que nunca viajaste con nosotros. Incluso, cuando vinimos este año te pregunte si venias conmigo y me dijiste que no.-

-Viaje con Michael, sí. Salía con él entonces.- dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia, pero algo triste por el último comentario de Harry.

Ante la sola mención de Michael, a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Le daban unos celos enormes, igual que Dean.

-Y... ¿Por qué no viajas con ellas?- No iba a preguntarle por que no viajaba con Dean.

-Digamos que tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones-

-¿Qué? ¿Se pelearon?-

-No. Es solo que tomé una decisión y no les gusto mucho. Además dicen que lo mío es una causa perdida, que me voy a arrepentir en cuanto llegue a mi casa.-

-Ah... - Aunque lo intrigaba mucho saber que había decidido la pequeña y cual era esa causa perdida, no le pareció correcto preguntarle. Si ella quería le contaría sola lo que pasó.

Ginny se moría de ganas de contarle que había pasado. Que se había separado de Dean y que, según sus amigas, se arrepentiría en cuanto no recibiera una carta suya durante el verano; y que era una causa perdida seguir pensando en un chico, quien quiera que fuera, que no había notado su presencia en tantos años. Ginny esperaba que Harry le preguntara de que hablaba. Pero Harry no parecía muy interesado; así que simplemente dijo:

-No les gusto que tomara la decisión de terminar mi relación con Dean-

Para estas alturas Harry ya se había auto convencido de que lo que le pasaba con la pequeña Weasley era nada más y nada menos que un capricho. Pero al escuchar esta noticia se quedó helado.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Ginny otra vez estaba sola. Su corazón bailaba la conga.

-Sí-

-¡Que bueno!.- dijo. Pero al instante se arrepintió. -Perdón, soy un idiota. Tu te separas y yo te digo "¡Qué bueno!". Perdóname, soy un insensible.-

-No, esta bien- al ver que Harry ponía cara de "Sí, como no", le dijo -No, de verdad. Ya no daba para más. Hace tiempo que tendría que haber tomado esa decisión. Pero en el colegio era complicado, viéndonos todos los días se hace difícil.-

-Pero igual no debe ser fácil para tí.-

-Aunque no lo creas, para mí es un alivio. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de haber querido a Dean en algún momento. De los seis meses que estuvimos juntos, nos habremos pasado más o menos tres meses peleados y los otros tres meses me los pase esquivándolo porque ya no lo soportaba-

En su interior, Harry sentía una alegría enorme ante esta noticia. Pero quería saber más, así que puso su mejor cara de hermano mayor (como solía decirle Ron a Ginny, cuando le decía que si no estaba él para vigilarla siempre estaría Harry) y la volvió a interrogar:

-Entonces ¿Por qué saliste con él si no lo querías?-

-Para fastidiar a Ron, pero me salio muy caro. Para la próxima busco otra forma de molestarlo.-

Harry rió, más por la noticia que le había dado Ginny de que nunca había querido de verdad a Dean, que por lo de Ron.

Volvió a producirse un silencio profundo, incomodo para ambos. Ginny lo miraba y no podía evitar pensar:

_¡Que lindo que es!. No puedo entender como aun no tiene novia. Con las mujeres que lo persiguen en el colegio._

_Mejor. Si alguna se le acerca demasiado no sé que voy a hacer. Aunque ya debería haber perdido las esperanzas con él, aun sigo sintiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que algún día se fijara en mí._

_Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Se acerco a mi madre y le pregunto como entrar al andén. No tenía idea quien era pero me gusto al instante. Tal vez si hubiese sabido quien era no me hubiese fijado en él. Seguro habría pensado que era un arrogante, un engreído. Pero no es así. Todo lo contrario._

_Y ahora no solo me gusta, ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo pasar un solo día si él no esta cerca. De solo pensar que va a pasar dos largos meses en la casa de sus tíos me vuelvo loca. Lo único que espero es que no lo traten muy mal y que cuando cumpla los años se le haya pasado esa estúpida idea de no vivir en casa. Te necesito cerca... me enamore de ti Harry... ya no puedo evitarlo, Te amo._

Esta vez era Harry quien miraba por la ventana y en su mente una vos decía:

_-No puedes mirarla. ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes haberte enamorado de ella. -_

_-¿Y por qué no?-_ (Una batalla se levantaba en su interior)

_-Pues... ¡¡¡POR QUÉ NO!!! Es la hermana de Ron, él es tu mejor amigo, no le puedes hacer esto. Ron no te lo perdonara jamás.-_

_-Me mataría, es verdad, ¡¡¡PERO ELLA ME GUSTA!!!-_

_-¿Y qué?, ¿Serías capaz de traicionar a tu mejor amigo solo por qué te gusta?-_

_-Si... No, ¡Es qué no es justo!. Él tendría que saber que yo no soy como los demás, ¡QUÉ YO SI LA QUIERO!-_

Ante esta revelación que su propio subconsciente le había hecho hacia unos segundos, Harry sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo y Ginny, que había estado observándolo detenidamente, lo notó.

-Te pasa algo Harry- Pregunto preocupada. Esas reacciones en Harry normalmente significaban problemas.

Se la notaba realmente preocupada; lo que provoco que Harry sintiera un calorcito tibio crecer dentro de su ser por la cara de miedo que tenia Ginny. Sí, su pelirroja aún lo quería. Esa reacción no podía ser solamente de amiga. Aunque también se hubiese preocupado mucho, Hermione jamás hubiera tenido ese temor en los ojos, miedo a que a él le pasara algo. Sonrió levemente y se dispuso a tranquilizarla.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse frente a ella. Ginny lo seguía con la mirada, todavía preocupada por lo que pudiera haber significado ese escalofrió. Él, sin embargo, la miraba embobado. Ella, al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, bajo la vista al suelo. Harry sonrió un poco más, suavemente la tomo del mentón y levanto su cara hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto. Y casi en un susurro le dijo:

-Tranquila Gin, no pasa nada. Fue solo un escalofrió. No tengas miedo. Nada va a pasarte mientras yo este aquí.-

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos instantes, tal vez minutos, horas, días. El tiempo no importaba. Lo que contaba, era que por primera vez, su pelirroja y él se miraban como nunca lo habían hecho antes; como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor, como si ella no fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo y él no fuese el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Ella sonreía. El también. Y de pronto, como si los arrancaran de un tirón de ese sueño mágico que estaban viviendo, se oyó:

-Harry, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿No me dirás que te caíste no?-

Hermione, que no podía creer lo que veía ni lo que oía, le dio un codazo al pelirrojo y le murmuro algo que fue imposible de oír para Harry. Aun seguía sintiendo ese calor dentro de él y la verdad no quería que nada de lo que Ron pudiera decir o Hermione replicarle al pelirrojo le sacara esa sensación. Se levanto y se sentó en su lugar.

-Harry, hey... ¿Te golpeaste fuerte?- dijo Ron mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse de su amigo

-Eh... ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-

-Nada, olvídalo Harry. Ron esta un poco LENTO hoy.- Hermione puso un acento muy irónico en el calificativo que le había dado al pelirrojo lo que provocó que este la mirara con furia.

-Hermione, ¿Sabes que estás loca? ¿Eso no puede ser? Estoy seguro. Sé de que te hablo. Jamás haría algo así.-

-Y dime... Si tuviera razón ¿Te molestaría?-

Harry, que gracias a sus amigos había vuelto de golpe a la realidad, grito:

-¡¡Ya basta!!! ¿Quieren dejar de pelear de una vez?- El grito sorprendió a todos, pero más que nada a Ginny que había seguido con la mirada a Harry hasta su asiento.

La verdad no supo porque reaccionó así. Porque les grito a Ron y a Hermione, ni porque se comportó así con Ginny, pero estaba seguro que tenía que alejarse esos dos meses de ella para reubicar sus pensamientos. Si era un capricho, se le pasaría cuando pasara unos días sin verla. Si luego de dos meses de estar separados seguía igual, tendría que hablar con alguien de confianza para aclarar esa situación.

-¡Ay! ¡Cómo te necesito!- exclamo Harry.

-¿A quién? Si se puede saber.- dijo Ron con una risita cómplice.

-A mi padre.- dijo Harry. Y todos se sintieron mal por él.

Era la primera vez en tantos años que Harry se expresaba de esta forma. Él nunca hablaba de sus padres más de lo necesario, pero lo increíble era que estuviera diciendo delante de ellos lo mucho que le hacían falta.

-Perdón... Yo no... -

-No importa, tú no tienes la culpa. Perdón, no debí gritarles. Disculpen-

Sin proponérselo, Harry logró así que Ron ya no le preguntara nada más y que Hermione se olvidara por un rato que lo había encontrado con Ginny así.

Ginny se sintió muy preocupada por esta revelación. Por un momento tuvo la necesidad de levantarse de su asiento y abrazarlo, como había hecho a principios de curso, cuando Harry se levantaba por las noches por que no podía dormir pensando en Sirius. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez la presencia de su hermano haría sentir incomodo a Harry y no quería que se sintiera peor.

Harry hubiese dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por sentir el calor y la paz que Ginny le había dado a principios del curso con sus abrazos.

Por las noches, cuando el recuerdo de Sirius no lo dejaba dormir, Harry bajaba a la sala común y se sentaba en su sillón favorito. Y como si hubiera una conexión especial entre ellos, Ginny bajaba pocos minutos después y sin decir una sola palabra se sentaba a su lado, acariciaba su mano, lo abrazaba fuerte y luego lo hacia recostar en sus piernas y le acariciaba el pelo hasta que se dormía.

Lo que Ginny no sabía es que Harry nunca se había dormido en realidad. Recostado sobre sus piernas, el moreno se sentía seguro, en paz y no podía evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara en silencio.

Se dió cuenta que la pelirroja siempre había sido su refugio, ese lugar al que se dirigía cuando necesitaba sentirse protegido, seguro. Y solo ella lo hacia sentir así. Incluso, Ginny, había tenido el privilegio de ser la única persona que lo había visto llorar, la única que vió lo vulnerable que podía ser ante una situación tan dolorosa como esa. Y fue la única que logro darle fuerzas para seguir; aún sin decir una sola palabra.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Era verdad, necesitaba a su padre más que nunca; o a Sirius. Si alguno de ellos estuviera con él en este momento no tendría tantas dudas. Podría confiar en ellos y lo aconsejarían.

Pero no. Con los únicos que tenia confianza para hablar de mujeres ni siquiera estaban en su lista de posibles consejeros y estaba más que claro el porque.

El Profesor Dumbledore, estaba escondido. Además le daría vergüenza hablar de esto con él. Siempre lo había tratado con mucho cariño y a veces lo sentía como una especie de "abuelo- amigo" con el que podía hablar; pero de esto, seguro que si lo intentaba no le salían las palabras.

El Señor Weasley,

-_Si, como no-_ pensó. -_¿Cómo le digo? A ver-_ pensaba -_Señor Weasley, creo que me enamore de su hija-_ se imaginaba la cara del padre de Ginny -_Me lanza unos cuantos maleficios para torturarme lo suficiente y luego me mata.-_

_-Los Gemelos, Bill y Charlie me golpearían un rato para entretenerse y tal vez se apiaden de mí o luego de un par de horas se cansen y permitan que Hermione y Ginny me lleven a "San Mungo". Si, puede ser.-_ Pensó.

_-Y Ron, Ron me mata, sin lugar a dudas. Con lo celoso que es y teniendo en cuenta que seguro lo toma como una traición, no solo me mata, sino que, me mata, me resucita, y me mata otra vez.-_

Pero en ese momento recordó a alguien. Alguien que le había dicho infinidad de veces ese año que cuando lo necesitara le enviara una lechuza. Esa persona que le había prometido estar siempre con él para lo que fuera necesario. Remus Lupin. Con él podría hablar. Después de todo era como un tío para Harry. Si, hablaría con él. Pero debía esperar porque la luna llena estaba próxima y seguro no se encontraba muy bien de salud. Cuando el licántropo estuviera mejor, hablarían.

El tiempo se fue volando entre pensamientos y miradas a la chica; y cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a King's Cross.

-Debemos cambiarnos- dijo Hermione. -Ya vamos llegando.-

-Si, Hermione tiene razón.- dijo la chica.

Harry y Ron tomaron sus cosas y se cambiaron en el compartimiento mientras que las chicas se fueron al baño.

Al llegar a la estación, Harry vió a los padres de Ron que venían hacia ellos y a los padres de Hermione que ya saludaban a su hija.

La señora Weasley saludaba a sus hijos con abrazos y besos y, tanto Ron como Ginny se avergonzaban de los saludos de su madre y trataban de hacer que los soltara. Harry se acerco a saludar y la Señora Weasley le dio una sesión de besos y abrazos parecidos a los que le había dado minutos antes a sus hijos. Pero a diferencia de la reacción de sus amigos, Harry se sentía muy a gusto con estos mimos. Él nunca había tenido a su madre para recibir un cariño como ese.

El Señor Weasley saludo a sus hijos y luego se dirigió a Harry y le dijo:

-Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien Señor Weasley-

-Tus tíos ya vinieron a buscarte, están del otro lado.-

-Si me imagino- dijo Harry con poca emoción.

-Ya falta poco, dos meses más y te mudaras a "La Madriguera"-

-Si... - dijo el muchacho. -Señor Weasley ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Claro Harry. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Si ve a Remus ¿Podría decirle que necesito hablar con él?, es urgente.-

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Me asustas. ¿Pasa algo grave?-

-No Señor Weasley, quédese tranquilo. Solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Sirius y mi padre. Nada más. De verdad, no se preocupe- Ginny, que estaba a unos metros de donde estaba Harry, se estaba riendo con Hermione y las madres de ambas y Harry, al oírla, no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír.

-¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada más?- Harry no notó la sospecha en la voz del padre de Ginny. Y sin perder de vista a su pelirroja le dijo:

-No Señor Weasley. El Profesor Snape me puso un castigo y mientras lo cumplía encontré algunas cosas de mi padre, Sirius y de él y quería preguntarle sobre eso.-

-¿Y por eso tanta urgencia?-

-Si, es que me intriga mucho algo que ví. Pero no se preocupe, si lo ve ¿Le avisa?-

-Si Harry, no te preocupes; yo me encargo de avisarle.-

Luego de las despedidas correspondientes, Los Weasley y Los Granger se fueron juntos. Harry se sintió celoso de que sus amigos fueran a pasar los próximos dos meses juntos y se subió al auto de los Dursley.

Desde el auto de los padres de Hermione, Ginny saludo a Harry con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa que a Harry le hizo erizar la piel. El muchacho de los ojos verdes la saludó del mismo modo.

-Tratare de convencer a Mamá de que nos lleve a verte- le gritó

Cuando el auto en el que Ginny se iba se alejó, Harry no pudo evitar golpearse en la frente con el libro que llevaba en sus manos. Necesitaba hablar con Remus urgente.


	3. Descubriendo mis sentimientos

Bueno… después de tanto tiempo he decidido darle batalla a este monstruo. Desde la primera vez que subí un capitulo me decepciono esta pagina por no haber recibido ni un rr. Supongo que ha de ser por estar mal acostumbrada a la otra página donde publico. Pero voy a dar pelea. No me voy rendir. Por mi y por los dos o tres que me han dejado un rr. Gracias a esos dos o tres (si es que fueron tantos, porque ya ni recuerdo) y a los que no dejan…. DEJEN UN MISERO RR!!!!!!!!!! AL MENOS PARA DEJARME CONTENTA Y QUE DEJE DE HABLAR Y LOS DEJE IR AL CAPITULO…. Capitulo 3 Descubriendo mis sentimientos. 

Habían pasado tres días de la llegada a Privet Drive y Harry ya no aguantaba más. Desde que había llegado a la casa de sus tíos no había salido de su habitación más que para comer y lo único que hacia era pensar en ella.

No pensaba ni en la magia, ni en las tareas que habitualmente tenían de un curso al otro, ni en sus amigos, ni siquiera en Voldemort. Ya no se preocupaba por leer "El Profeta" para ver si había noticias de él y cuando los recibía los dejaba tirados por el suelo como el resto de las cosas. Su habitación era un asco. Si Hermione o la Señora Weasley hubiesen entrado en ese momento, se hubiesen muerto del horror. Pero lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Ginny.

Sonó el timbre. Harry ni se movió de su cama. De repente escuchó un grito proveniente de abajo:

-Muchacho, Baja ya. Te buscan.-

Se levanto de golpe e inconscientemente dijo:

-Ginny.-

Se arregló la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, se miró en el espejo y se peinó un poco su indomable cabello negro azabache, no mucho, porque a la pelirroja le gustaba más así. Salió corriendo. Se sentó de costado en la baranda para bajar más rápido y cuando llego abajo, la felicidad que llevaba se esfumó.

No era Ginny, era Remus.

-Ah, eras tú.-

-Tú me llamaste. Arthur me dijo que era urgente. Creí que te alegrarías de verme. ¿O esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto mordaz.

Tío Vernon miraba a los magos con el asco habitual, por lo que Harry miro a Remus y le dijo:

-Ven, vamos al jardín. Aquí molestamos demasiado y no nos dejaran hablar en paz.-

Remus y Harry salieron al patio y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol que Harry había adoptado como su lugar favorito en esa casa, sin contar su habitación. Cuando estuvieron cómodos, Remus le convidó a Harry un chocolate, como era su costumbre desde que le había enseñado a conjurar su Patronus y le pregunto:

-Y bien ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo? Arthur dijo que se trataba de tu padre, de Sirius y de mí.-

-Más o menos... -

-¿Qué quiere decir "más o menos"?-

-Que si, tiene que ver con ustedes tres, pero la razón no es la que le dí al Señor Weasley-

-¿Le mentiste a Arthur? ¿Por qué?-

-En realidad no le mentí. Snape... -

-El Profesor Snape, Harry- Lo regaño Remus.

-El Profesor Snape- dijo Harry con fastidio. -Me castigo las últimas dos semanas y me hizo ordenar los expedientes del Señor Filch donde aparecían "Los Merodeadores", pero para su desgracia, no me afectó tanto como él quería. Todo lo contrario, me acerco más a ellos, los conocí más. Y me divertí mucho imaginando las cosas que hacían. No sé de donde sacaban esas ideas...- Harry dejó su mirada fija en el suelo como recordando cada cosa que había leído y notó que Remus también lo había hecho. Para evitar que la depresión les ganara otra vez Remus pregunto:

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Arthur la verdad?-

-Porque no podía-

-¿No podías hablar con él? Creí que tenías confianza. ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando.-

-Tranquilo... sí tenía que ver con ustedes tres. Me hace mucha falta mi padre y desde que los conocí a Sirius y a tí, ustedes han ocupado su lugar muy bien. Así que no le mentí del todo al Señor Weasley. Pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-¿Por qué?-

-A ver, ¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-Si no sabes por donde empezar, entonces Arthur tenía razón.-

-¿Razón?- se sorprendió.

-Sí. Tenia razón cuando me dijo que lo que tenías era un problema de polleras.-

Harry se puso rojo y Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Tenía razón ¿No?-

-Sí, es un problema de mujeres. Más bien, de una sola mujer.-

-Y dime. ¿La conozco?-

Harry no contestó, pero el color rojo que había tomado su rostro hizo reír más a Remus, que no pudo evitar decirle:

-Y por casualidad ¿Esa chica es cierta pelirroja que tiene como seis hermanos varones mayores que ella?-

No podía creerlo. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Remus le había preguntado eso? O ¿Solo fue su imaginación?.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Te pregunté si la chica de la que quieres hablar es Ginny-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Fácil Harry. Si no fuera ella, y necesitabas hablar tan urgente del tema lo hubieses hecho con Arthur. Pero esperaste a que pasara la luna llena para hablar conmigo.-

-Sí, es ella-

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te enamoraste?-

-¡Ese es el problema!- exclamó impaciente. -No sé lo que me pasa. No sé si es un capricho, si es algo temporal o... si me enamoré de ella.-

Esto último lo dijo con culpa. No podía permitirse enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Ron jamás se lo perdonaría.

-A ver. Déjame hacerte algunas preguntas para definir primero lo que sientes y luego vemos que puedes hacer. ¿Te parece?-

-Lo que tu digas. Yo ya no sé que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco.-

-Bien, dime, te gusta. Digo ¿Te parece bonita?-

-¿Bonita?, Remus ¡Es hermosa!-

Remus sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?-

-Todo, pero si tuviera que elegir algo te diría que su sonrisa. Me encanta verla sonreír. Además, me gusta que no es igual a las demás. Las chicas de su edad solo piensan en chicos y en ropa; a ella le interesan otras cosas, se preocupa por lo que está pasando, es más adulta que cualquiera, incluso es más adulta que Ron y Yo.-

Remus quiso hablar pero Harry no lo dejó. Había dejado la mirada perdida y solo hablaba de lo que le gustaba de Ginny.

-También me encanta su nariz. Cuando jugamos al Quidditch y tiene el sol de frente la arruga así.- Harry hizo el mismo gesto que Ginny. -Y su boca... esa boca... -

-¿Qué pasa con su boca?- Harry ya no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Remus. Solo hablaba como sí estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-Sueño despierto con esa boca. Cuando Ron no esta cerca, la miro y no puedo evitar imaginarme besándola.- Harry respondía las preguntas que Remus le hacía sin darse cuenta. Ni si quiera lo miraba.

-¿La extrañas?-

-Mucho. Demasiado. ¿Crees que Dumbledore me dejará ir aunque sea una tarde a "La Madriguera" para verla?-

-No. No creo que sea prudente que te vallas de esta casa por el momento. Falta poco Harry, ya irás y te quedarás el resto del verano.-

-¿¡Poco!? ¡Falta un mes y veintisiete días! ¿¡Te parece poco!?-

-El tiempo pasa pronto.- reía Remus.

-No cuando ella está lejos.- dijo el moreno con tristeza.

-Y cuando estás con ella ¿Qué sientes?-

-Mmm... Muchas cosas. Siento ganas de sentarme a su lado a hablar, de cualquier cosa, no importa de que, la idea es tenerla cerca. Siento que nada malo puede pasar. Que vale la pena seguir con todo esto solo por ella. Que no importa nada, solo estar a su lado. A veces, cuando Ron no esta cerca,- decía con entusiasmo -Me dan ganas de correr a donde está, tomarla de la cintura y besarla.- Harry cambió la cara de alegría por la de preocupación. -Ahí es cuando más me asusto. A veces tengo miedo de no poder controlarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Te imaginas que pasaría si en un arrebato la abrazo y la beso? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría ella? ¿Y si se entera Ron? Me mataría.-

-¿Por qué te mataría?-

-Ron es muy celoso. Cada vez que algún chico se le acerca a Ginny, Ron explota de celos y lo primero que piensa es en la mejor manera de asesinarlo.- ambos rieron.

-Ya veo. Y tú ¿Qué sientes cuándo se le acerca otro chico?-

Harry cerro los ojos y recordó como se había sentido cuando la encontró con Dean detrás del tapiz del segundo piso. Se acabaron las risas de golpe. Harry miró muy serio a Remus y le dijo:

-Furia. Me dieron ganas de matar a Dean cuando lo ví besándola.-

-¿Dean Thomas? ¿Tu compañero?-

-Él mismo idiota. Sí-

-¿Ella sigue con él?-

Harry volvió a sentir como esa felicidad que había sentido cuando la pelirroja le contó que había dejado al chico, creció dentro de él.

-No. Lo dejó cuando volvíamos de Hogwarts.- dijo más feliz que nunca.

-Ah... -

-Ah ¿Qué?-

-Que está todo claro-

-¿Qué está claro?-

-Lo que te pasa-

-¿Y qué me pasa? ¿Es un capricho, no? ¿Se me chá a pasar en cuanto pase unos días más sin verla? Si, me voy a olvidar.-

-No Harry. No te vas a olvidar tan fácil de Ginny. Es imposible que te olvides. Estás enamorado de ella hasta las pestañas.-

Harry no respondió. Se puso más serio que nunca. Remus le estaba confirmando lo que más temía. Se había enamorado de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema lo iba a tener cuando el Señor Weasley y Ron se enteraran.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-... - Harry no contestó. Se había quedado pensando en lo que Remus le había dicho unos instantes atrás, y no parecía estar tan equivocado. Si no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podía ser solo un capricho?

-Harry... ¿Qué te pasa? Si yo fuera tú, en lugar de tener esa cara, estaría saltando de felicidad. ¿Por qué estas así?-

-Ron va a matarme... y El Señor Weasley... - Dijo Harry en un susurro

-No te preocupes por Arthur-

-¿Qué no me preocupe? En cuanto se entere que me enamoré de su "niñita" ¡Me va a lanzar tantos maleficios que voy a ir a parar a "San Mungo" sin escalas!-

-Jajajaja... No lo creo.-

-¿Qué no lo crees? Los Weasley's van a matarme. Solo a mi se me ocurre meterme con la única hermana mujer de seis celosísimos hermanos varones y por si esto fuera poco, la primera mujer Weasley en siglos. Pero el que más me preocupa es Ron. Se va a sentir traicionado, lo sé. No me lo va a perdonar jamás.-

Remus notó que a Harry, la reacción de Ron lo preocupaba mucho. Así que trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno Harry, Ron tal vez sí sea tan celoso como tú dices. Pero la verdad es que, yo creo que si tú te enamoraste de su hermana el tendría que estar contento, ¿No?-

-¿Ron? ¿Contento? ¿Te estás oyendo? Tú no tienes idea de cómo se comporta Ron cuando algún chico se acerca a ella. Se transforma. Si Ginny no lo mantuviera a raya, ya hubiera matado a unos cuantos solo por detenerse a mirarla cuando ella pasa. Y a mi no me lo va a perdonar. Lo sé, para él, esto, es una traición.-

-Sin embargo, yo sigo creyendo que se tendría que poner contento. Tú jamás jugarías con ella. No solo por que la quieres, sino que además es la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Y eso cuenta ¿No crees?.-

-Sí. Pero sería un milagro que Ron lo viera así. Creo que voy a tener que pedirle ayuda a Hermione. Tal vez ella logre hacerlo entrar en razón y lo haga entender que esto no es un juego.-

-Si, ella podría ayudarte.-

-No sé, no sé si Hermione podrá lograr algo. Ron con tal de llevarle la contra es capaz de cualquier cosa. Hasta de matarme, aun sabiendo que su hermana es lo único por lo que vale la pena mi vida.-

Al decir esto, Harry sonrió. Sonaba lindo: _"...es lo único por lo que vale la pena mi vida."_ Pero más que nada sonaba a verdad. Una verdad que, por miedo a perder lo único que le quedaba, ni él se animaba a admitir. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora lo sabía. Había salido de su propia boca. Ya no podía vivir sin ella, y no estaba muy seguro de cuanto le importaba arriesgarlo todo por un segundo con su pelirroja.

-La verdad, no sé que puedes hacer con Ron. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te quedes tranquilo por Arthur.-

-Jajaja... si me quedo tranquilo esperando que me mate, no voy a tener oportunidad de defenderme, por eso me tengo que quedar tranquilo.-

-No. Quédate tranquilo por que Arthur sabe que te gusta Ginny y, a pesar de que no acepta que su "niñita" ya creció, lo "tranquiliza" (según sus propias palabras) la idea de que seas tú el que se haya enamorado de ella; porque sabe que eres un "buen chico" y te conoce, prácticamente, desde que eras un niño. Además, dijo que ya era hora de que te des cuenta que Ginny esta loca por ti.-

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?-

-Lo que oyes. Ginny está loca por ti.-

-¡¡Eso ya lo sé!! Lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Qué dijiste del Señor Weasley? Debo haber escuchado mal.- Dijo Harry.

-Que Arthur sabe que te gusta Ginny.-

-¿Y cómo sabe eso? ¿No se lo habrás dicho tú, NO?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que se lo voy a decir yo? Pero Arthur no es tonto Harry. Siempre has hablado de todo con él y de repente tienes un problema y lo hablas con otro. No es muy difícil deducir que es una chica la causa del problema por que eres un adolescente. La verdad es que ya me estaba llamando la atención que no hayamos tenido esta conversación antes.-

-¡¡¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!!!-

-Yo también ¿Qué?-

-Ron me tiene harto con eso de que me busque una mujer. Dice que todo el mundo sospecha que ya no me gustan las mujeres.-

-Jajaja... -

-No te rías, es serio; ya me tiene cansado.-

-Bueno. Ahí tienes una razón para salir con su hermana.-

-Sí. Y también tengo una buena razón para hacer mi testamento. ¿Quieres qué te deje mi "Saeta de Fuego"?, me la regalo Sirius cuando estaba en tercer año.-

-Harry, no seas tonto. Era un chiste, pero no es mala idea. Puedes decirle que te gusta una chica y sin decirle quien; cuéntale todo lo que sientes por ella. Cuando sepa todo lo que sientes por esa chica, le cuentas quien es.-

-No es mala idea. ¿Pero qué excusa le doy para no decirle de quién se trata?-

-Buena pregunta... ¿y si le dices qué no la conoce?-

-Sí, claro. Y después me mata por enamorarme de su hermana y por mentiroso. No, tiene que haber otra excusa. Además, él conoce a toda la gente que conozco. Sabe que no conozco a ninguna Muggle. Tiene que haber algo que le pueda decir para ocultarle que es Ginny de la que estamos hablando.-

-No sé. Tú lo conoces. Debe haber alguna forma de que no te pregunte quien es.-

-... - Harry pensaba. Remus tenía razón. Conocía bien a su amigo. Algo tenía que encontrar.

-No te preocupes, ya encontrarás la forma. Mientras tanto, tienes dos meses para pensar como hacer para que decirle a Ron y Ginny lo que sientes.-

-Sí. Tienes razón-

-Mientras tanto, tal vez le puedas dar uso a tu espejo.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry. -¿Qué espejo?-

-El espejo de doble sentido. El que usaban tu padre y Sirius para hablar cuando estaban castigados. Se que tu tienes el de tu padre.-

-Sí. Si quieres nos podemos comunicar por el espejo. ¿Lo encontraste en la casa no? Si lo hubiera recordado, tal vez no le habría pasado nada a...-

-Harry, no pienses en eso. Tú no tienes la culpa. Ya, olvídalo.-

-... - Por más que ambos lo intentaran, el recuerdo de Sirius no era fácil de borrar y ninguno de los dos había aprendido a convivir con él.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Remus para cortar el doloroso silencio que se había metido entre los dos. -Encontré el espejo en la casa, en la habitación de Sirius. Y pensé que tal vez te seria útil estos meses que estarás aquí.-

-Sí, al menos podré hablar contigo de lo que pasa y así, la espera se hará más corta.-

-Si quieres hablar conmigo vas a tener que enviarme una lechuza.-

-¿Una lechuza? ¿No estas diciéndome que tienes el espejo de Sirius? ¿Para qué quiero enviarte una lechuza si tienes el espejo?-

-Lo tuve, es verdad. Pero ya no lo tengo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién tiene el espejo?-

Remus sonrió.

-¿Se lo diste a...?-

Remus volvió a sonreír. Harry reaccionó. Lo más rápido que pudo, se puso de pié y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Por el camino casi tira a su tío de las escaleras, pero no le importó. Lo único que le importaba ahora era comprobar si lo que Remus le había dicho era real. Tenía que llamarla como Sirius le había enseñado, para estar seguro que no pasaría sin ella todo ese tiempo. Que, al menos a través del espejo, podría verla.

Entró a su habitación como un rayo. De un golpe, que en otro momento le hubiese dolido mucho, abrió su baúl. Busco y re busco.

-¿Dónde diablos está? ¿Por qué tengo que tener tanto desorden aquí? Empezaré a hacerle caso a Hermione y ordenaré este lugar en cuanto esté seguro que es ella la que tiene el otro espejo.-

Lo encontró. Intentó llamarla pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Bajó las escaleras y fue a sentarse bajo el árbol con Remus.

-Y, ¿No vas a llamarla? Debe estar esperando frente a ese espejo igual que tú.-

-¿Y si no me contesta? Tal vez este ocupada y no tenga tiempo para hablar conmigo.-

-Jajaja... Voy a mostrarte algo que te hará cambiar de opinión.-

Remus sacó de su bolsillo una carta y se la dió a Harry. Este la desdoblo y leyó:

_Querido Remus:_

_Sabía que tú nunca olvidarías esa charla que, "accidentalmente" escuchaste entre Hermione y yo. Pero te equivocas, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por Harry cuando estaba en mi segundo curso._

Harry dejó de leer y miró a Remus. Este al ver la tristeza de Harry le dijo:

-Continúa leyendo. Te gustará lo que sigue.-

Harry volvió a leer:

_Querido Remus:_

_Sabía que tú nunca olvidarías esa charla que, "accidentalmente" escuchaste entre Hermione y yo. Pero te equivocas, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por Harry cuando estaba en mi segundo curso._ _Ahora, estoy completamente segura de que no podría pasar un solo día sin él. Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo y mi vida no tendría sentido si no esta conmigo._

_Como tú dices, este tiempo lejos de "mi amor" va a ser larguísimo. Pero gracias a ti, y gracias a este espejo podré verlo todos los días (claro, sí él quiere verme a mí ¿No?)_

-¿Cómo se le ocurre que no voy a querer verla? ¿Esta loca?-

-No Harry, no está loca. Ella no sabe que tú también la quieres. Pero sigue, hay más.- Harry obedeció.

_No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. Desde que nos escuchaste en el patio del colegio ese día, me has ayudado con esto que siento un montón. Solo por escucharme y aconsejarme que no renuncié a él pude seguir adelante._

_¿Tú qué crees? ¿Se enamorará de mí algún día? Conozco tu respuesta. "Nadie puede saber que rumbo tomará la vida de cada uno de nosotros". Solo espero que su camino y el mío se crucen en algún momento. Sea como sea, tú sabes que lo seguiré esperando el resto de mi vida. Que siempre estaré ahí para él._

_¿Sabes una cosa? Tenías razón, lo de Michael y Dean no sirvió de mucho. Sé que se puso celoso algunas veces pero no pude saber nunca si eran celos de hermano (como dice Ron) o celos de chico, hombre (¿Tú qué crees? ¿Chico u Hombre?) en fin..._

_Algunas veces lo encontré mirándome raro en este último tiempo. Pero tal vez sea mi imaginación. No sé. A lo mejor es solo mi deseo de que se fije en mí como algo más que la "hermanita pequeña de Ron"_

_Te agradezco mucho que me hayas prestado tu espejo. Volveré a seguir tú consejo, y trataré de ser un poco egoísta con mi hermano. No le voy a contar que lo tengo para que no se lo quede él. Pero si Harry me pide que lo deje hablar con mi hermano no tendré más remedio que dárselo._

_Un beso. Y gracias otra vez._

_Ginny._

_PD: Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites._

Harry no pudo quitar la alegría que se había apoderado de su rostro, en toda su lectura. Remus se sentía feliz, ya que por primera vez veía a Harry tan feliz como ahora. Y él era quien había logrado esa felicidad.

-Ahora, quita esa cara de tonto y llámala ¿Quieres?-

Harry no lo dudó más, tomó el espejo, lo puso frente a él y grito:

-¡Ginevra Weasley!-


	4. La chica mas bonita habla conmigo

Capítulo 4 La chica más bonita habla conmigo. 

-¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿Cómo estás? Ya pensaba que Remus se había olvidado de avisarte que tenía el espejo.-

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Me extrañas?-

-Sí ¿Y tú a mí?-

-Sí. No sabes cuanto.- Harry sabía que la chica lo seguía queriendo, no veía la razón para disimular sus sentimientos. Pero no le iba a decir que sentía. No era lo que Ginny se merecía. Además quería jugar con ella al gato y al ratón. Estaba seguro que los dos disfrutarían jugando juntos.

-¿Cómo están todos? Ron, no sabe que tienes ese espejo ¿No?- Harry decidió ayudarla con su egoísmo.

-No, ¿Quieres qué se lo dé?- dijo la chica con tristeza.

-¡No!- se apuró a decir Harry. -No le digas. Si le dices, te lo va a sacar y ya no podremos hablar. Te necesité mucho estos días.-

Ginny se sonrojó y Harry se rió.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Te pusiste colorada.- se reía Harry. Ginny también. Cuando los dos lograron dejar de reírse, Ginny preguntó:

-¿Es verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué me extrañaste.-

-No.-

Ginny se puso triste. Él morocho no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía verla triste, así que le dijo:

-No solo te extrañé, también te dije que te necesité mucho estos tres días.-

Ginny volvió a sonreír y Harry también.

-¿Y por qué me necesitaste tanto? ¿Pasó algo?-

Harry que vió la cara de preocupación de Ginny la tranquilizó.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, es todo.-

-¿Y por qué yo? Y no Ron o Hermione.-

-Porque contigo es diferente. Ron y Hermione son mis amigos, pero jamás me recosté en las rodillas de ninguno de ellos cuando me sentía mal. Nunca me vieron llorar como tú lo hiciste. No me quejo de ellos; es solo que contigo es distinto.-

Ginny se sintió feliz por lo que Harry le decía. Nunca pensó que fuera tan importante para él. Y tampoco sabía que esas noches él se desahogaba llorando en sus rodillas.

-Gracias. No sabía que significara tanto para ti. Solo fueron algunas noche haciéndote compañía. Si mi hermano no durmiera como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estoy segura que hubiese hecho lo mismo.-

-No. Ron es muy buen amigo, pero jamás dejaría de dormir para que yo me recostara en sus rodillas. Además, no querría que nos vieran en esa situación. Sería fatal para su reciente reputación de "Don Juan".-

Ginny rió.

-A Hermione no le gusta mucho el nuevo Ron.- bromeó.

-Sí, es verdad. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no le dice ella lo que siente?-

-¿Lo qué siente? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vamos Gin, - La pelirroja sonrió. Le gustaba que la llamara así. Era especial. Él era el único que lo hacía. Cuando logro reaccionar le dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-Tú sabes. No hagas que insulte tu inteligencia. Tú y yo sabemos que Ron y Hermione se quieren tanto como para que Hermione convenza a sus padres de mudarse cerca de "La Madriguera" solo para estar con él.-

-Sí, sobre todo ahora que sale con una chica distinta cada vez.-

-Si, no sé que le pasa.-

-Tiene una sobredosis de hormonas.- dijo Ginny.

Harry soltó una carcajada que hizo reír mucho a Ginny, que cuando se dio cuenta que Harry había parado de reírse para mirarla, se detuvo.

-Eres preciosa cuando te ríes.- Ginny no podía creer lo que oía y Harry se sorprendió también. Ese pensamiento se le había escapado. Así que, cambió de tema -Yo creo que está tratando de que Hermione se ponga celosa. Aunque, creo que tu también tienes razón y es una sobredosis de hormonas.-

Volvieron a reír. Ginny preguntó:

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo ¿Qué?- la provocó Harry. Quería que fuera ella la que le preguntara si había salido o no con algunas chicas.

-¿Tú no tienes sobredosis hormonal? No te ví con ninguna chica en el colegio, pero es comprensible. Nunca te gusto que se hable de tí. Seguro te escondes bien cuando sales con alguien. Dime ¿El Gran Harry Potter tiene novia?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo Harry fingiendo enojo. –Ni tuve, ni tengo novia. Si tuviera, tú lo sabrías mejor que nadie.- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué lo sabría mejor que nadie?- preguntó

-Tú lo sabrías. Créeme.-

Se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban como si quisieran recordar cada marca de sus rostros para no extrañarse tanto cuando terminaran la comunicación. Luego de unos minutos así, Harry rompió el silencio y le preguntó algo triste:

-¿Extrañas a Dean?-

-Ya te dije en el tren que no. Mis compañeras no tenían razón. Además, ahora, creo que no está tan perdida mi causa.-

-¿Tu causa? Nunca me dijiste que significaba eso.- Harry pensaba: -Dime que soy yo tu causa perdida y me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.-

-Estoy enamorada de alguien que jamás notó mi presencia. Y mis amigas dicen que jamás se fijará en mí.- Ginny sabía que Harry se daría cuenta que hablaba de él. Pero en el fondo era lo que ella quería. Por fin le decía lo que tantas veces quiso decirle y nunca se atrevió. Las cosas eran más fáciles a través del espejo.

-¿Qué tonto, no? No darse cuenta que una chica como tú se enamoró de él. Sabes, yo pienso igual que tus amigas. Si yo fuera tú, me olvidaría de ese idiota.- Harry sonrió cómplice.

-¡No le digas así! No es tonto. Solo es un poco despistado.-

-¿Despistado? ¿Eso crees tú?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú qué crees?-

-Que después de seis años de conocerte debería haberse dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y que en cualquier momento otro te puede arrebatar de sus manos. Más que despistado, para mí, eso es ser un idiota.- Y sonrió de manera seductora.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo inesperado para Ginny; sin embargo, era lo que Harry buscaba. Había decidido darle a entender durante esos dos meses lo que sentía. Así sería más fácil confesarle sus sentimientos cuando estuvieran frente a frente.

Viendo que la conversación se ponía demasiado privada, Remus le hizo una seña a Harry (que este no notó por que estaba muy concentrado en la pelirroja) y se fue.

Ginny, sorprendida aún por la reacción de Harry, decidió seguirle el juego solo para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-Yo creo que ya se dio cuenta que siente algo por mi.-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Fácil. Solo con ver su cara me doy cuenta.-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo. ¿Solo con verlo lo sabes?-

-Sí.-

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que ves para estar tan segura?-

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué ves?-

-Que se queda mirándome como un tonto cuando cree que no lo veo. Que aprovecha cada segundo que mi hermano no esta cerca para darme a entender que le gusto.- A Harry se le transformó el rostro. De repente se acordó de Ron y sintió que lo traicionaba. Serio, le preguntó:

-Tú hermano sabe que ese chico se enamoró de tí.-

Ginny no se esperaba eso. ¿Harry se había enamorado de ella? No podía creerlo, seguro había escuchado mal. Harry tampoco quiso decirlo de ese modo. Pero era la verdad, no iba a retractarse. Cuando logró salir de su sorpresa, Ginny le dijo:

-No sé, creo que no. Pero no creo que se haya enamorado de mí. Yo creo que solo le gusto.-

-Sí yo fuera tú Ginny, lo creería.- Y cortó la comunicación.

Ginny se puso triste de repente. A Harry le había molestado que le dijera que se había dado cuenta de todo. Seguro se había enojado y no querría hablar más con ella. Estaba segura que en la próxima conversación le diría que le diera el espejo a Ron y habría perdido su posibilidad de confesarle todo lo que él ya sabía, pero que ella quería decirle con sus propias palabras.

Harry subió a su habitación. No escuchó a su tío que le preguntaba dónde estaba Remus, e ignoró a su primo que lo provocaba de alguna forma para que se enfureciera. Dudley sabía que si Harry hacía magia, sería expulsado del colegio.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entró, se apoyó y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Apoyó con mucho cuidado el espejo en el suelo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. No soportaba la idea de mentirle a su mejor amigo. Pero no le quedaba otra. No podía perder a la mujer de sus sueños por más celos que sintiera su hermano.

Ginny había pasado toda la noche sin dormir. En realidad, desde que dejó de hablar con Harry, había estado insoportable. Hermione que había ido esa tarde de visita, la había perdido de vista un rato y cuando la volvió a ver tenía un humor de perros. No les había dicho por que. Pero Hermione aceptó la invitación para quedarse a dormir que le había hecho La Señora Weasley, solo para saber por que había cambiado de humor tan de repente.

Pero lo único que logró después de preguntarle cientos de veces que le pasaba fue que la pelirroja se pusiera a llorar a mares. Hermione al ver que no lograría nada la dejó.

Luego de desayunar, no aguantó más. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Hermione, que había corrido tras ella no logró alcanzarla.

Ginny buscó el espejo y sin pensar dijo:

-¡Harry Potter!-

Harry estaba en la cocina lavando los platos del desayuno cuando sintió que lo llamaba. Dejó todo a medio hacer y subió de dos en dos los escalones para llegar más rápido. Se tiró sobre la cama y la vió. Estaba preocupada. Se asustó, y casi sin aliento por la carrera le dijo:

-¿Qué pasó? Gin por favor dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?-

-Sí, no pasó nada ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?-

-¿Por qué tanta desesperación? Mira la cara que tienes, ¡Casi me matas de un susto!- Gritó Harry. Ginny se sintió como si la estuviera retando y le dijo irónica.

-Perdón Señor Potter, no sabía que tenía que poner una determinada cara para hablar con usted. Para la próxima vez que lo llame lo tendré en cuenta.-

Y cerró la comunicación. Harry sé dió cuenta que se había pasado un poco. Que la había regañado como si fuera su padre y se dijo:

-¡Qué idiota! ¿Quién soy para hablarle así? No soy su padre, soy su novio.- Se miró en el espejo y se dijo -¿A quien le miento? No es mi novia. Además ¿Quién soy para gritarle?-

Las cosas no estaban yendo como Remus pensaba, en dos días Harry ya había hecho dos estupideces. Si no lo arreglaba pronto, ella le daría el espejo a Ron o simplemente no le volvería a contestar. Harry se moría si algo de eso pasaba. Así que, sin pensar demasiado como le pediría perdón, la llamó.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!-

-... - Ginny no contestaba. Harry lo volvió a intentar.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!-

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.-

-Hablar contigo.-

-Ahora te dije que estoy ocupada. Si quieres llámame después.-

Harry sonriendo por la reacción infantil de la pelirroja le preguntó:

-¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo qué estás tan ocupada?- dijo haciéndose el seductor. Pero la respuesta de la chica lo descolocó por completo.

-Estoy escribiéndole una carta a Dean.- dijo con total naturalidad.

-... - Harry se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Sería verdad? No aguantó más y le preguntó:

-¿De verdad le estás escribiendo a Dean? ¿Solo por qué me preocupe por tí le escribes otra vez?- Ginny no lo miraba. Sabía que lo había lastimado y que seguro tendría esa cara de bebe desprotegido que no podría resistir. –Sé que no debí gritarte. Pero debiste ver tú cara, de verdad me asusté. Sí te pasa algo, yo me muero.-

Ginny lo miró. Sí tenía esa cara de bebe que ella sospechaba y se moría de ganas de correr hasta Surrey solo para abrazarlo y decirle que se quedara tranquilo, que ella estaba bien. Pero aun le dolía su grito.

-Estoy bien, y los demás también.-

-Perdóname, por favor princesa perdóname. No quise gritarte. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Me perdonas?- Con la última pregunta, Harry hizo un gesto que simulaba su llanto, lo que hizo que Ginny no aguantara la risa y le dijera:

-¡Qué boca tienes!- Harry cambió la expresión de pobrecito por la de lobo feroz y mordiéndose los labios le preguntó:

-¿Te gusta mi boca?-

Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Se quedó pensando unos segundos cuanto le gustaba la boca del muchacho. Cerró los ojos, se mojó los labios y cuando estaba lista para contestarle, para decirle: -Sí, me encanta tú boca y me muero de ganas de que estés aquí conmigo para poder besarte.- Harry la interrumpió y le dijo:

-¿Por qué tenías esa cara cuando me llamaste?-

-Estaba preocupada por lo que pasó ayer.-

-¿Qué pasó ayer? Gin, te das cuenta, esas expresiones que tienes me asustan. Dime ¿Qué pasó?-

-No sé, ayer cuando hablamos me cortaste así... Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo.-

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! Es que... - Harry no sabía como explicarle. ¿Cómo le decía a Ginny que tenía miedo de la reacción de Ron?

-Sí, te enojaste... - Dijo Ginny triste.

-No estoy enojado Gin, es que me preocupa la reacción de Ron. De verdad Gin. Me preocupa como pueda reaccionar tú hermano cuando sepa que... -

-¿Qué?-

-Que ese tonto se enamoró tanto de ti.-

-¿De verdad crees qué ese tonto, por fin se enamoró de mí?-

-¿Te das cuenta? Ya admites que es un tonto.- Harry reía.

-Sí lo es. Me hizo esperar mucho tiempo.-

-Pero, según lo que tú dices, ya se dio cuenta que le gustas.-

-Sí, ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?-

-¿Cómo qué tiene que ver?-

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene qué ver?-

-Tiene mucho que ver. Antes no se daba cuenta que eras la chica más bonita del mundo, y ahora no puede pasar un solo día sin verte... -

Ginny no pudo contenerse y lo interrumpió.

-¿De verdad no puede pasar un solo día sin verme?-

Harry se dejó llevar. Era la mejor oportunidad para decirle algunas cosas. No podía contenerse. Y dijo:

-Ni un solo día. Es que tú no entiendes, no sabes lo importante que eres para él.-

-¿Tan importante crees qué soy?-

-Estoy seguro. Tan seguro como para decirte que no puede respirar si tú no estás cerca. Eres el sol que le da calor. Eres su abrigo, su refugio en esas noches que no logra conciliar el sueño. Eres su calma, su paz, su furia, eres todo para él. Por ti se levanta cada mañana.-

A Ginny se le escapó una lágrima por sus mejillas y Harry la miró y dulcemente le dijo:

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Es muy lindo lo que acabas de decirme.-

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que eso era lo que sentía por ella pero no era la forma. No quería hacerlo así, Ginny se merecía algo mejor.

-Es lo que siente ese tonto por ti. ¿Ahora te das cuenta por qué me asusta la reacción de tú hermano?-

-No debería asustarte, después de todo, soy yo la que decide quedarse con él ¿No?-

-¿Ya lo decidiste? ¿Te quedas con él?-

-¿Tú qué me aconsejas?-

-Que no lo dejes ir, que no te importe nada más que lo que sientes por él, como a él que no le importa nada más que lo que siente por ti cuando tu estas cerca.-

-¿Y tú sabes lo qué siente por mí?-

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Mirándola casi de reojo le dijo:

-¿No crees que me estás preguntando mucho? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres qué te diga?-

-La verdad. Quiero saber lo que siente por mí. Él sabe bien que yo lo quiero desde hace mucho, pero yo no sé lo que él siente por mí.-

Harry volvió a sentir ese calorcito en su pecho, pero con la mirada más triste que logró poner le dijo:

-¿Solo lo quieres? Yo creí que sentías algo más por él.-

Ginny se puso tan colorada que su pelo y su cara parecían de un solo color. Pero de todas formas le iba a contestar.

-Harry... tú sabes que yo... -

Pero en ese momento Dudley había entrado muy en silencio a la habitación de Harry. Lo había oído hablar con Ginny y pensó que podía molestarlo un rato. Se paró detrás de él y le dijo:

-Creí que por fin estabas con una chica, pero veo que estás más loco que nunca.-

-Muérete Dudley.-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra de esas cosas raras con las que andan tú y tus raros amigos?-

-Ya Dudley, vete de aquí y déjame en paz, quieres.- dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse.

-Wow, pero que linda gatita. ¿Quién es?-

Harry se enfureció de tal manera que no pudo contenerse. Tomó a Dudley por la solapa y le gritó:

-¡Pídele disculpas!-

-¿A quién? ¿A la gatita? Dile que venga, así le muestro lo que puede hacer un verdadero hombre.-

Harry no pudo aguantar más. Ya no oía los gritos de Ginny que le pedía que lo soltara. Ginny había visto toda la escena en su espejo, estaba muy asustada y no paraba de gritarle a Harry que lo dejara. Tenía miedo de que Dudley lo lastimara. De repente, Harry golpeó a su primo en la boca. Vió un hilo de sangre salir de ella. Dudley, que ya había logrado lo que hacía varios días buscaba, salió de la habitación de su primo con una sonrisa enorme en él rostro y gritándole a su padre:

-Papá, Harry me golpeo. Es un salvaje Mamá, mira lo que me hizo.-

Harry supo que estaba en problemas. Cerró la perta de un golpe, se sentó en su cama, tomó el espejo y le dijo a Ginny.

-Perdóname princesa. Tengo que irme ahora. Ese idiota me provocó, tú lo viste, no pude controlarme.-

Se oían los gritos abajo. Harry le dijo a Ginny:

-Debo irme ahora. Seguro tendré una buena bronca con mis tíos. No te preocupes.- Le dijo. Ginny se había asustado mucho con esto último que Harry le dijo. -Por favor, no me llames, si te escuchan puede ser peor. Yo te llamaré en cuanto pueda. No te preocupes mi amor, estaré bien. Tú solo espera que yo te llame. Adiós.-

Ginny no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero fue mayor la alegría. Harry le había dicho _"no te preocupes mi amor"_.


	5. Me voy de casa

Capítulo 5 Me voy de casa. 

-¡¡MUCHACHO!!, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-

Harry lo ignoró. Esto hizo que su tío se enfadara más.

-VEN AQUÍ ABAJO AHORA MISMO. NO ME OBLIGUES A SUBIR POR TI.-

Harry no bajó. Tío Vernon subió, entró a la habitación, tomó a chico del brazo y de un tirón lo llevo hasta el living donde Dudley se hacía la victima con su madre.

-Me golpeó Mamá, no sé porque lo hizo. Yo solo pasaba por su habitación, me llamó y cuando entré, no sé de donde salió, yo solo sentí el golpe.-

-Pobrecito mi chiquito.- Decía Tía Petunia. -Quédate tranquilo, mami te va a curar.-

Harry bajaba gritando:

-SUÉLTAME, NO VOY A DISCULPARME. ÉL DEBERÍA PEDIR DISCULPAS.-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre qué Dudley te pida disculpas a ti? Tú le pegaste.-

-PREGÚNTALE ¿POR QUÉ LE PEGUÉ? QUE TE DIGA LA VERDAD.- intentando zafarse de las manos de su tío, Harry le gritó a su primo: -DILE LA VERDAD INMUNDO SACO DE EXCREMENTO DE DRAGÓN.-

-Yo no te hice nada, Mamá yo no le hice nada.- mintió Dudley y Harry se enojó más.

-DÍ LA VERDAD, MALDITO.-

-Y según tú, ¿Qué fue lo qué mi hijo te hizo para qué se justifique tu salvajismo?- dijo Vernon con sorna.

-ESTE MAL NACIDO INSULTÓ A MI NOVIA. Y NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR.-

-Jajaja... ¿Tienes novia? Y ¿Qué le dijo Dudley? Mi hijo es muy educado si le faltó el respeto, seguro que fue porque no merecía que se lo tengan.-

Harry estaba llegando a limites nunca antes alcanzados en cuanto a furia. Ni si quiera cuando Tía Marge insultó a sus padres y la convirtió en una especie de globo humano se había enfurecido tanto con alguien. Miró con rabia a su tío y le dijo:

-No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto tu también. No te atrevas a nombrarla otra vez.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer si lo hago? ¿Magia? No puedes. Te expulsaran de esa escuela monstruosa a la que vas.-

-No me provoques tu también.- Decía Harry con los dientes y los puños apretados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te digo que mi hijo tenía razón? ... -

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Harry ya estaba sobre él y lo golpeó. En ese momento supo que había cometido un error, un error del que ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse. Se separó lo suficiente de su tío, lo miró con odio y subió corriendo las escaleras. Se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama. No aguantó. Se levantó y comenzó a golpear todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Su baúl, la silla que tenía junto a su escritorio, el placard.

De repente se detuvo. Sus tíos discutían pero no lograba escuchar lo que decían. Ahora, silencio. Nada se oía ya. Y luego, la voz de Tío Vernon que le decía a Tía Petunia:

-Ya no lo aguanto. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por tenerlo aquí, pero ya no puedo. No soportaré una sola más de sus faltas de respeto. Ese anormal se va de aquí ahora mismo.-

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Lo iba a echar? Por fin se iría de esa casa. Si su tío lo echaba nadie podría obligarlo a volver. Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore. Pero ese era otro problema. ¿Qué le diría el profesor Dumbledore cuando supiera por qué lo echaban? Luego habría tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a su tío que ya se oía en la escalera.

-Junta tus cosas y vete de aquí lo antes posible.- dijo Vernon con total tranquilidad. Cuando ya estaba saliendo se dio vuelta y le dijo -Y asegúrate de llevarte toda tu basura. No quiero que regreses a esta casa nunca más.-

Harry no lo podía creer. Era libre.

Juntó todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo. Las acomodó en el baúl. Toda su ropa, sus libros, todo. Ordenó sus pertenencias lo mejor que pudo. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sonreír, si Hermione o La Señora Weasley lo vieran en ese momento, se hubiesen sentido orgullosas de cómo ordenaba sus cosas. Pero no era momento de bromas. Debía irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar en el que tan mal lo había pasado toda su vida.

Cuando creyó tener todas sus cosas, dio una última mirada a la habitación para asegurarse que no se olvidaba nada. Cuando estuvo seguro, cerró el baúl y salió. Bajó despacio las escaleras por que el baúl estaba realmente pesado y además por que no sabía como reaccionaria su tío cuando lo viera.

Llegó abajo y solo estaba su tía ahí. Lo miró con ojos llorosos, lo que hizo que a Harry le causara gracia verla. Tía Petunia se acercó y le dijo casi en un susurro:

-No te vallas. No puedo permitir que te vallas aun.-

-Creí que era lo que querías desde que me dejaron en tu puerta cuando era solo un niño pequeño.-

-No puedes irte. Debes quedarte hasta tu cumpleaños.-

-Tu esposo acaba de echarme, así que me voy. Quédate tranquila, no vas a volver a verme nunca más. Ni tú, ni ellos.-

Harry ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando Petunia le dijo:

-No hagas que el sacrificio de tu madre haya sido en vano.-

-¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a hablar de mi madre y de su sacrificio? ¿Tu? Que lo único que hiciste fue tratarme mal desde que puse un pie aquí la primera vez. ¿Con qué autoridad moral hablas de mi madre? Cuando lo único que hiciste fue tratarme como a un esclavo, como tu sirviente, me humillaste, me despreciaste. Te encargaste de que mi vida fuese miserable cada día. ¿Y ahora te preocupa que me valla un mes y medio antes? No lo puedo creer. No puedo creer lo hipócrita que puedes ser. Al menos tu esposo me echó sin que le importe nada, como siempre.-

-Me importa, talvez sea tarde, pero me importa que estés bien. No te vallas, por favor.-

-Descuida. Me iré a un lugar en el que me tratarán mucho mejor. Allí me quieren DE VERDAD.- Harry remarcó las últimas palabras con enojo. –Allí me siento REALMENTE en mi casa.-

Y sin decir más salió de allí.

Casi sin pensar, sacó su varita, extendió su mano y llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo. Enseguida el vehículo estacionó junto a él y sin saludar a Ernie, el conductor, ni a Stan el cobrador, se subió. Le pagó lo que este dijo y casi en un gruñido le dijo:

-Al "Caldero Chorreante"-

Se acomodó en un asiento e intentó tranquilizarse. En una hora, minutos más, minutos menos estaban en Londres, en el "Caldero Chorreante".

-Llegamos.- dijo Stan.

Harry se disponía a bajar pero algo lo detuvo. No podía quedarse allí esta vez. La vez anterior, las cosas no estaban tan de cabeza como ahora. Dudó unos minutos hasta que Stan le dijo:

-¿Vas a bajar o no?- Harry le respondió.

-No. Mejor llévame a otro lado Ernie.-

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- preguntó Ernie.

-Llévame a Ottery Saint Catchpole, a "La Madriguera"-

-Paga lo que corresponde y te llevaremos donde tú quieras.-

Harry pagó y se volvió a acomodar en el mismo asiento en el que se había sentado antes.

Desde que Harry había cortado la comunicación, Ginny había estado muy nerviosa. A la hora del almuerzo se había sentado a la mesa con su madre, sus dos hermanos, Charlie y Ron y con Hermione. Pero lo único que había hecho fue revolver la comida hasta que estuvo helada y luego le pidió permiso a su madre para levantarse con la excusa de que no se sentía muy bien. Después de asegurarle a su madre que no era nada grave, y luego de que la mujer comprobara que no era nada para preocuparse, la dejó subir.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Harry no daba señales de vida. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de llamarlo dos o tres veces pero se contuvo a tiempo. Él le había pedido que no lo hiciera por que podía ser peor. Ya lo había metido en un problema. No lo metería en otro.

-Te haré caso mi amor. Haré lo que tú me pediste. Voy a esperar que tu me llames. Pero hazlo pronto, ya no aguanto no saber que pasa.-

De verdad estaba preocupada. Las horas pasaban y Harry no la llamaba.

Oyó llegar a su padre y pensó

-Si no me llama en una hora le contaré a papá lo que paso.-

Pasó el tiempo y el moreno seguía sin aparecer. Cada vez estaba más asustada. Ya no era preocupación. Ahora era susto. ¿Y si le habían hecho algo? No era un secreto que sus tíos no lo querían y Harry le había roto el labio de un golpe a su hijito adorado.

-No Ginevra. No pienses en eso. Harry está bien. Ya va a llamarte. Si no lo ha hecho es por que no ha podido aun. No te desesperes y sobretodo no pienses estupideces.-

Pero no podía. Estaba muy asustada. Bajó y subió una y mil veces la escalera. Cada vez que llegaba abajo miraba a todos y volvía a subir.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loca? Creí que eso solo lo hacía cuando Harry estaba cerca.- Dijo Charlie en una carcajada.

-Sí. Pero yo creí que ya se le había pasado. Además, Harry no está aquí. ¿Por qué actúa así?- dijo Ron.

-Te dije que algo le pasaba. Esta rara desde ayer. Anoche le pregunte mil veces y no me contestaba. La última vez que le pregunté se puso a llorar como si el mundo se acabara mañana.-

Hermione le dijo esto a Ron en el oído para que los demás no la oyeran. Ron la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué le pasará?-

-Para mí tiene que ver con Harry.-

-Hermione, ¿Qué puede tener qué ver Harry en esto? Ni siquiera está aquí.-

-Tal vez le envió una carta.-

-Déjame preguntarte dos cosas. Primero ¿Viste a Hedwig por aquí estos días? Y segundo ¿Por qué Harry le escribiría a Ginny y no a nosotros?-

-Déjame contestarte tus dos preguntas. Primero, Harry no puede enviar a Hedwig a ningún lugar que no sea Hogwarts por una cuestión de seguridad. Lo sabes, es muy llamativa y él, definitivamente no nos pondría en peligro enviándola acá por nada del mundo.-

Ron asintió. Hermione tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Segundo- siguió Hermione –No necesita enviar a Hedwig para escribirle. ¿Hace unos días no vino Remus? ¿No le dijo Harry a tu padre en King's Cross qué quería verlo urgente? Tal vez la carta la trajo él.-

-Es verdad. Remus le dio a Ginny un sobre cuando llegó.- Ron dudó unos instantes y dijo -De todas formas. Si pasa algo ¿Por qué le escribiría a ella y no a nosotros?-

-Te lo estoy diciendo desde que veníamos en el tren: Harry está enamorado de tu hermana.-

Ron soltó tal carcajada que los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

Los Weasley no entendían como era posible que Ron y Hermione estuvieran hablando tan animadamente y en secreto sin pelearse y que además Ron estuviera tan divertido con la conversación. Además, era raro ver a Ron y Hermione tanto tiempo sin pelear aunque más no fuera por una pavada.

A los Granger, sin embargo, les llamó la atención que Ron se riera de esa forma teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando del asesinato del profesor Dumbledore. Les pareció una falta de respeto. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta y les dijo:

-Perdón. Estábamos hablando de otra cosa. A nosotros también nos duele lo que le pasó al profesor Dumbledore.-

Los padres de Hermione no sabían la verdad. Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones y Ron miró divertido a Hermione y le dijo:

-Ya deja de decir tonterías ¿Quieres?-

-No son tonterías Ron. Tengo mis motivos para pensar que es así. Tú los viste igual que yo en el tren. Y a propósito, todavía no me contestaste lo que te pregunté.-

-¿Qué me preguntaste?-

-Dime Ronald. Si tuviera razón ¿Te molestaría?-

-¿Si me molestaría qué?-

-Que Harry se haya enamorado de Ginny.-

-Harry no está enamorado de Ginny. Harry no está enamorado. Y si estuviera enamorado de mi hermana me lo hubiera dicho.-

-¿De verdad crees que te lo diría? ¿Estás seguro qué Harry te lo diría después de qué casi ahogas a Dean con una almohada cuando salía con tu hermana? ¿Tu crees qué te contaría lo qué siente sabiendo como reaccionas cada vez qué un chico se acerca a ella? Yo creo que no.-

Ron se quedó pensando. No podía ser. Su mejor amigo enamorado de su hermana. Hermione estaba loca. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Sí tenía razón cómo siempre? Después de todo había sido él, el que le había dado la almohada cuando casi mata a Dean. No. Harry y Ginny. Eso era imposible.

Estaba oscureciendo. Hacía un rato que Ginny se había sentado en la ventana de su habitación a mirar para afuera. Tantas veces se había sentado allí a pensar en el moreno que no podía despegarse de ese lugar. Trataba de distraerse, pero no podía. Desde su ventana, se veía la puesta de sol de una forma tan romántica, que no podía evitar pensar:

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo. Esto sería perfecto.-

Se había lastimado el puño sin darse cuenta de tanto golpear el marco de la ventana. Desde que su padre la regañara por subir y bajar como una loca, no había vuelto a bajar. Había puesto el espejo sobre su almohada e iba a esperar que Harry la llamara.

De pronto, vió una luz muy fuerte en el camino. Al principio sintió miedo, pero después le llamó la atención. El Autobús Noctámbulo se había detenido en el camino que llevaba directamente a su casa. Y lo vió.

-¡Harry!- exclamó con la vos ronca de tantos nervios acumulados durante el día. Sin pensarlo, sin pensar en nada ni nadie; sin recordar que todos estaban abajo, salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Bajó las escaleras desesperada. Corrió afuera. Todos fueron tras ella. Había estado comportándose muy extraña durante todo el día y esa reacción los asustó.

Al salir, lo vió. Vió que estaba bien, que le sonreía. Estaba contento de verla y ella también. Ginny corrió hacía él, cuando estuvo cerca, Harry soltó su baúl y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si la vida le fuera en ello y le dijo:

-Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí.- Harry le acariciaba el pelo con tanta ternura que hizo que Ginny se aflojara de golpe y se pusiera a llorar.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estaba muy asustada.- dijo entre sollozos.

-Perdóname. Estaba muy enojado. No me di cuenta.- Los dos hablaban, pero no se separaban. Harry seguía acariciando a Ginny de la forma más tierna que se podía imaginar. Todos los demás miraban la escena sin entender lo que pasaba. Solo Hermione y Ron parecían saber que ocurría. Hermione estaba contenta por sus amigos y Ron estaba más confundido que nunca. ¿Hermione tendría razón? Si era así, ¿Cómo se iba a sentir él? ¿Iba a sentir celos de su mejor amigo? Una cosa era saber que a su amigo le gustaba su hermana, pero otra muy distinta era confirmar, con sus propios ojos, que ambos estaban enamorados.

Harry y Ginny seguían abrazados ajenos a la situación de desconcierto de los demás. Hasta que un grito los saco de ese sueño maravilloso en el que se encontraban.

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!- Harry soltó a Ginny. –ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?-


	6. Chapter 6

A los lectores:

Hace un tiempo decidí animarme a publicar en este monstruo que es FanFictionNet. Debo reconocer que me costo muchísimo porque no entiendo ni media de Ingles. Así que me tuvieron que soportar varios de los que ya habían publicado haciéndoles preguntas a todas horas. Me lleve una fuerte decepción al ver que subía mis cosas y no tenia ni un Rr. Pero con el tiempo entendí que en "mi casa" me tenían mal acostumbrada.

Decidí no rendirme y seguir subiendo cosas. Pero al parecer una de ellas causo molestia a alguna gente y decidieron quitarla de la página sin previo aviso. Tal vez, de haber sido alguna otra de las historias que tenia ya en línea no me hubiera molestado tanto. Pero de los mas de diez fic's que tengo escritos, hay tres a los que les tengo especial cariño. Uno por ser el primero y el que mas alegrías me dio y los otros dos por ser regalos para dos mis mejores amigos. El que quitaron fue uno de ellos.

Seria hipócrita de mi parte no mencionar que alguien me había avisado que podría pasar. Pero al recibir ese aviso, una amiga del alma me ayudo con la traducción del reglamento y a mi entender en ningún momento viole ninguna regla, ya que la canción que usaba es de dominio público, que es de lo que habla el reglamento. Por otro lado he observado trasgresiones reales en muchos fics publicados en categorías que no corresponden, e incluso muchos de ellos que deberían corresponder a la que menciona el reglamento como MA, y que según dicha normativa no deberían ser admitidos por la página, sin embargo los siguen subiendo y actualizando.

El que haya ocurrido esto, de la manera en que ocurrió, me ha decepcionado profundamente. Por lo tanto, he decidido borrar mis historias de esta página. A los que las hayan leído y quieran seguir leyéndolas les cuento que pueden encontrarlas en w w w . p o t t e r f i c s . c o m esa es "mi casa" allí comencé y allí me trataron como una persona, no como un numero.

En Mi casa van a encontrar mis historias completas, incluso muchas nuevas y la continuación de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si así fue, lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Solo una historia quedara en esta página "Un Día De Abril" pero recuerden que no es mía. La mantengo allí porque su contenido no es el permitido en "mi casa" (como ven, si respeto las reglas de cada sitio. Los que no me respetaron ni a mí ni a los lectores son otros) Esa historia la voy a mudar a la cuenta de su verdadero autor: Horus. Espero que por ser mi amigo no sufra él también un castigo. Ya sería el colmo. Así que mis queridos lectores les pido disculpas si esto les genera el trastorno de tener que buscarme en otro lado. Pero allí les aseguro que voy a poder responderles a cada uno de sus rr, cosa que aquí nunca supe como hacer. Solo les pido que si dejan un rr me digan que vienen de aquí, así les puedo agradecer como corresponde el trabajo que se han tomado por seguirme.

Muchas gracias por las horas, minutos o segundos de sus vidas que le dedican a la lectura de lo que escribo. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena.

Ginevra Weasley Potter Black


End file.
